Moe Kare
by smallwritergirl
Summary: Namine is looking for a prince that'll protect her forver and will love her. She is kissed by a random guy who she thought was her prince. The title she gave was 'Perverted Prince'. Later on she is set on a blind date to find the same guy that stole her first kiss. But he claims that she's got the wrong person. What the HELL is going on? I do not own kingdom hearts or Moe kare.


Smallwritergirl: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Moe Kare! If I did I'll die of happiness. Also Moe kare is my ultimate favorite manga. Also I really love Moe kare. The reason why I wrote this because there weren't a lot of Vani Nami...

Moe Kare

Chapter one: Preverted Prince

"I'll always protect you!"

"I'm so happy..."

"Aww... Shoujo manga guys are really cool! They are so much better than the guys in reality!" A girl in pale blond hair said. She was waving the manga around and squirming in her chair.

"I want someone to tell me 'I'll protect you!' Other than my little brothers.(Roxas and Ven)"

"MS. RIDLEY!PLEASE BE QUIET! Don't read manga in class!" Scolded Tifa. Tifa chucked a piece of chalk at Naminé. Naminé grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry everyone."

My name is Naminé Ridley. I am 15 years old. I go to an all girl's academy. I love shoujo manga. I'm surrounded by only girls, which kind of sucks. Why haven't I changed schools, you say? My mum and old man says I focus on boys, rather on my studies. So they sent me here. I guess it's alright though. I met a lot of nice friends here.

(Subway Station...)

'My prince I hope I meet you soon...' I thought to myself and sighed. I clutched on my messenger bag and manga.

"HEY! Give that back to us!" Screamed two spiky blonds. 'Roxas... Ven...? What are they doing here in the streets?' I walked over to the situation which I should of avoided.

"This kid only has 150 munny."

"Hey! What's goin on here?!" I crossed my arms trying to sound tough.

"Huh! I can't hear you!" He got all up in my face. His breath smelled like cigarettes. He looked like he was a high schooler. Probably a senior. I slowly backed away. When two of my brothers caught my eye. They were both being held by their hoods. I could tell they were worried and a bit frightened.

Suddenly one of the seniors grabbed me by the shirt of my uniform.

"Hey this uniform looks like Destiny All girl's academy! It's where rich girls go, right?" He raised me even higher. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!' I screamed in my head.

"I know a sailor shop around." The other senior suggested.

"We could sell photos of her too!" Another suggested! 'Oh no! What am I going to do?' I looked around for some police officers. There was no one in sight!

"Let's go! I got her." The senior carried me like I was some kind of sack.

"N-No!" I screamed. Tears streaming down my cheeks. When all hope was lost. I was flying into someone's arms.

"Sorry, sorry my legs are just too long." A husky voice said. He was carrying me bridal style with one arm.

"W-What You wanna fight!" They were closing in on him. Trapping him and I in on a alley. He clicked his tongue and smirked. The boy that almost tried to kidnap me threw a punch, but was quickly caught. The ravenette twisted it and I heard a small crack. 'Eww... That's a little too extreme...' I covered my eyes and ears. But peeked through a bit.

"Aw... Fight over already... Girls don't like wimps like you!" He smirked. I just stared in awe and drooled a bit... And started screaming stuff in my head like: MY PRINCE HAS COME! All the nights of praying and staying up till 11:11 just to make a wish! My prince has come! My prince has come! He came! He came! I'm so happy!

He even looks gorgeous/handsome/cool! Shining golden eyes... Beautiful black hair... A handsome face... It's cool that he protects girls from bad guys! He's definitely my dream prince!

"O-Oh um... Thank you so much... I owe you one..." I stuttered a bit. He then gave a me a gentle warm smile. It was so CUTE! His smile than suddenly turns to a smirk. It gave me goose bumps but he still looked CUTE!

"How are you going to pay me?" He smirks. I take a step back and rubbed my chin. 'Hmmm...?'

"A-A cup of tea?" Before I could suggest more he kissed me! My first kiss. He pressed his lips on to mines fiercely. My eyes widen. I felt him smirk and he licked my lips. He slithered his tongue in my mouth. My small tongue trying to push him out. But he leaned in even more. Some moans of pleasure escaped from my mouth. I thought I was going to throw up and die in hell! I don't want to admit he was a good kisser at all!

'I give up! I-I give up! I give up! I GIVE UP!' I screamed in my head. After 40 seconds of a make out session. For some reason I thought this has got to be a record.

"Hah..." I gasped for air. I glanced at the ravenette. He smirked and rolled his eyes. Before I knew it he started bursting out into laughter. 'WHAT THE HELL!?' I thought.

"You're so inexperienced. You don't know even how to breath!" I felt myself heated and turned to stone.

"I wanted to hook up with you, but you don't even have a nice ass or big breast! Grow up soon little chick..." He chuckled and walked away whistling. I fell to my knees all sorts of thoughts in my head flying. Like: A FRENCH KISS! MY TONGUE WAS SUCKED! MY BREAST AND BUTT AREN'T BIG ENOUGH! IT WAS MY FIRST KISS!? He's not a prince at all! Not even close to one!

(The next day...)

"Oh my..." Frowned Selphie.

"What an ordeal Naminé..." Xion giggled.

"He was a good- looking guy with the worst chara**c**ter!" I sobbed.

"Prince charming doesn't truly exist!" I sobbed out even more.

"Oh Naminé... Do you want to go on a group date next Saturday?"

"Huh...?" My eyes puffy and nose stuffed.

"Actually I met a high school guy yesterday. And we talked about having a small party with our friends. You might find him there... You true prince..." I looked up. and stopped sobbing.

"I'll go! Definitely GO! I'll get my true prince!" I hugged my two best friends tightly.

"What a quick recovery..."

"How naive..." I'll erase the memory of the perverted prince from my mind. And I'll find my true prince at the party!

(Next Saturday...)

"Hello! I'm Tidus! I'm from Destiny high. All of Selphie's friends are so pretty... Just as I expected!" He smiled cheerfully.

"Nami you're too tense!" Xion whispered.

"Sorry... I can't help it though..." I smiled cheerfully.

"Where are the others?" Selphie asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry... They're a little late. They should be here any moment..." I still managed to keep my smile. But then I heard a huge commotion.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT IT"S A GROUP DATE!"

"Calm down Sora..."

"Shut up!" 'That's the perverted prince! Grr...'

"AHHHH! YOU'RE THAT... PERVERTED PRINCE!" I screamed pointing an accusing finger. My face red with anger.

"Perverted Prince?... Who are you?" 'What!'

"What you don't know Naminé Ridley, Sora?" The brunette shook his head.

"No I don't, Riku..." That's when I snapped. 'Don't remember?!'

"IT'S ME! Have you forgotten that you stole my first kiss?! You even stuck your tongue in my mouth and tasted me thoroughly! You PLAYER! LECHER! PERVERT! P-PERVERTED PRINCE!" I screamed crossing my arms. Suddenly a huge blush crept across his cheeks.

"Did you really do such a thing, Sora?" Riku asked. Now this Sora guy looked a bit more annoyed.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW HER! This girl is crazy!"

"I think you've mistaken him for someone else. Sora is famous for being too straitlaced. Ahhh... He use to be so cheerful!" Riku swayed around and bumped into Xion. 'Mistaken... But he looks exactly like him? Well, now I can see that his eyes are a different color. And his hair. The pervert's eyes were golden. But this guy's eyes are a beautiful blue. Ah! What am I saying!'

(Later On...)

Normal POV

Karaoke Time!

In the karaoke building The triple-date are sitting inside a gloomy room.

'What a bad atmosphere...' I pinched my forehead and sat a safe far away distance from Sora.

'What should I do? It was totally my fault... I want to apologize for my mistake but... I'm to scared to talk to him.' Sora had an aura around him that said 'Don't bother me if you know what's good for you!'

"Tidus you do Blitz ball, right?!" Selphie asked with a really sweet smile. I continued to listen.

"Yeah! It's really fun, I enjoy it a lot!"

"Oh really~" Selphie said with a seductive tone. I sweat dropped a bit and leaned a bit closer to the couple.

"And Sora does Karate. He's a black belt."

"Wow... Now tell me more about you, Tidus~" 'Wow Selphie must really like this Tidus...' I thought. I made a quick glance at Sora and stared in awe. He looked really handsome... I wanted nothing more but to draw him... I feel bad for calling him a pervert. All of sudden I find him glaring at me.

"What! Is there something on my face! What are you looking at?!" He started darting more questions at me. I quickly backed away when I knocked my drink over.

"I'm sorry..." I said with a soft tone. The drink splashed all over him! I messed up enough today! Why god! I'm having such a bad day!

"S-S-Sorry! I'll wipe it! I'm so sorry!" I panicked and grabbed a nearby towel.

"N-No don't bother!" He stuttered. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Oh no it's all over you're jeans!" I started wiping without noticing where I was wiping.

"Naminé where are you WIPING!"

"Sto-Stop... You've -already done enough..." He moaned. I felt a deep shade of red splattered all over my face.

"He's so..." I felt blood splattered from my nose.

"Hot!" I screamed. I quickly covered my nose.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Naminé you were thinking something sexual, weren't you?" Tidus laughed. Selphie looked like she just lost a bit of interest in him.

"Naminé your so bad!" Tidus laughed again. I felt tears in my eyes.

'Everyone's laughing at me... How embarrassing... What am I doing here? Sora looks scary. I made things even more awkward, again. This is horrible! I WANNA GO HOME!' I screamed in my head. I closed my eyes hoping the tears won't stream down. When I felt a hand covering my mouth. I glanced at who it was it w-was SORA! What?

"Hey wait?" He was leading me into the boy's bathroom. I try to pull away from him. But his grip was tight. He barged into the men's room and handed me a white towel.

"Here clean up."

"T-Thanks?"

"Has it stopped?"

"No... Not yet." I blushed and looked down. He cupped my cheeks and looked straight into my eyes.

"It's better to look up." I blushed even redder. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I thought it was going to burst. His hand... Such... Gentle hand... He's not mad at me...?

(10 minutes later...)

"Are you okay now?" He said with a brotherly tone. I nodded childishly.

"Yes, Thank you..." I responded. I noticed a bit of blood on his sleeve.

"*Gasp* I'm sorry." I kept apologizing and apologizing.

"It's fine. This'll be easy to clean." He rolled his sleeves up and smiled gently. 'He looks so adorable.'

"Besides I'm use to bloody noses." He said simply.

"Oh..."

Later on we caught up with our friends. After that we all went home and forgot about that incident soon when we soon hit home. He surprised me.. I was so rude to him... I never expected him to help me out...

(The next day...)

Now here I am at Sora's high school. It's really big and I heard straight As students can only be here. I want to apologize for yesterday's incident. But... Is it too much if I visit his school?! I started panicking and people started staring. I noticed one of Sora's friends coming up to me.

(Riku's POV)

"Ah, if it isn't Naminé chan!" I waved and approached her.

"Hmm? What is it? Did you come to see Sora?" I asked. She nodded gently and looked like a cute little sister trying to look for her brother. SO CUTE! But of course I wouldn't say that out loud.

"He's at the karate Dojo right now. I'll take you to him if you want?" She blushed and nodded like a cute little sister. Aww! So CUTE!

(Naminé's POV)

Riku was really nice. I guess I forgive him for laughing at me.

"Here it is. I gotta go, bye." He waved off and left. I waved him goodbye and looked around at my location. What a really nice Dojo. There were people partnered up. But none of them seemed to be Sora. That's when I remembered back at the Karaoke place, one Sora's friends said he is a black belt. Right now I was at the brown belt. I walked and walked and FINALLY FOUND HIM! It looked like he was partnered up with someone. That person looked like he was a black belt. I was staring in awe by the entrance hiding behind the door peeking. Sora looked so cool! He has a whole new different aura around him, now. He's glistening with sweat... He's so beautiful... My thoughts were inturupted by fan girl- I mean fan boys.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TODAY, SORA!"

"YOUR THE BEST!" They cheered.

"His skills are sharp, today."

"Yeah, I heard that he's frustrated cause his friends made him go on a group date, yesterday."

"Sora is a straitlaced type."

"Although he's popular among the girls, he doesn't even look at them. He's only into karate! That's why he's so cool!" They all cooed I chuckled softly and continued to eaves drop. Sora through a straight punch to the guys jaw.

"OUCH!" Sora stopped and looked concerned for the boy.

"Sorry, Chris."

"It's... O-okay..." Sora cupped his cheeks and had a gentle aura around him.

"Are you alright?" The name Chris he collapsed but was pulled away from Sora.

"We'll take care of him, Sora." One of the fan boys said in a pissed of tone. Sora nodded and grabbed a towel. I stared at him in awe he looked like a really handsome prince. His sweat sparkled. His chestn nut hair shining...

(Sora's POV)

I noticed a pale blond girl standing by the door. She looked like-

" Naminé!"

(Outside the Dojo...)

"Is... This for me...?" I pulled out some new clothes. They looked rather expensive. 500 munny. I sweat dropped and pushed it back in the bad.

"I'm sorry for ruining your sleeve! I'm sorry that I... Mistook you for someone else and accused you of strange things..." I stared at the bag in awkward silence. Memories came flashing back of yesterday. Naminé looked really sorry. I just didn't know what to say?

"I'm sorry!" She bowed.

"I should leave. Sorry I interrupted your practice." She ran off.

"No- Oh..." She stopped her tracks and turned to me gently.

"Um... Thank you for coming all this way, here. I'm just surprised to find that you're a really thoughtful person..." I blushed a bit but still continued to look straight at her.

"I'm also... Sorry for my bad attitude yesterday."

"Oh-No It's-"

"They forced me to come on the date then... You called me a pervert... I apologize." I bowed my head.

"Sora..."

(Naminé's POV)

He looks so serious. He's definitely different from the perverted prince. I thought they were alike... But their personalities are totally different. I guess I was wrong about, Sora.

"But umm... Karate is cool, isn't it?" I made a fist and punched the thin air.

"It's my first time seeing it to be honest."

"... No, no your fist should be like this." He made a fist and taught me. I mimicked it and listened to his commands.

"You should tighten your hand near your hip. While keeping your pulling hand in front of you." He gestured to me and continued teaching.

(5 minutes...)

"I punched the thin air again for the 50th time.

"Like this?" Sora shook his head and gently took my right wrist. He positioned himself close to me. I thought I was going to faint right there in his arms.

"SEI!" He demonstrated. How cool! Alright I'll try too...

"SEIYA!" I punched. I glanced at him like a child that just received her first A.

"Good. Like that. I'm so proud of you!" He smiled gently. The wind blew his hair he looked even more like a prince. He's so cute... A million times over cute! He smiled at me! What should I do? It feels like my heart's gonna stop... I'm so happy. And this much fun... I'm so excited! I never felt like this way before! Could this be love? I finally found him... My true prince...

(On the city bullet train...)

"I finally bought it! A collection of the entrance exam questions that includes Sora's high school! I'll study hard, though it's difficult to get in..." What I held in my hands was the entrance exams for Sora's high school. I sat in a vacant place part of the train. I can go to the same school with him if I pass the exam.

"Let's see substitute X for Y... And Y is..."

(10 minutes later...)

(Smallwritergirl: I'll continue since Naminé just took a nap.)

"*Snore*..." The train door opened and it appeared to be a very familiar person.

"Asleep...?" A husky voice said and smirked. He walks over to the pale blonde girl sleeping peacefully."

"Mmmnn... Sora... Sora..." Naminé moaned in her sleep. The ravenette clenched his hands.

"Hmm... Don't say that disgusting guy's name."

"Or otherwise I'll have to shut you up again, little chick." I had a dream... In the dream Sora kissed me tenderly. His kiss cancelled the kiss with the Perverted Prince. My prince's kiss was sweet and gentle.

(End)

Smallwritergirl: Vanitus kissed Naminé! Yay! I'm finished with chapter one.


End file.
